Daddy Dearest
by Emiko Ishida
Summary: Sasuke left two daughters when he went to the Sound. After thirteen years of Naruto posing as their father, Sasuke is back. But can Sasuke mend the rift between him and his daughter Miyuki? What happens when they find out he was an ex-missing nin?
1. Prologue

Over the course of the years I had been alive--I had never met my real father. There was a father figure in my life, but he wasn't my real father. I wasn't stupid. I figured it out, eventually. You would think I would have caught on sooner, but my hopes were getting in the way of the somewhat bitter reality.

I had black hair and so did my twin sister, so we obviously couldn't have came from a father who had blonde hair, right? I never mentioned it, however. Even though I was bursting with curosity about that subject, I couldn't gather the courage to ask. I still don't know what was keeping me from talking. Maybe I didn't want to know a live a life lies, and die still not knowing. I felt like the answer was worse a truth than them lying to me. I was naive.

Maybe I was adopted? Who knows. I was happy, having a man named Naruto Uzumaki as my father. Sure, he was a little over protective and noisy sometimes, but all fathers are like that, right? He was the Hokage so I rarely saw him, espically with my mother, Sakura Haruno. I thought they loved each other--they didn't fight, they were nice to each other and sometimes even teased each other, but no--I was very wrong. Our 'mom' was always at the hospital and 'dad' was the Hokage. Sounds like a life of luxury? It's not. It's lonely. At least I had the company of my twin sister, Sakurako, but that was only when I wanted to kill myself because I was so bored. Sakurako had a love for music, like me, but only payed attention to the bubble gum pop singers And yes, we are ninja, at least, training to be. I don't hate Sakurako, but she gets on my nerves like all siblings. When she is blasting pop music on the radio, she is the top ranking ninja in training. I'm twelve, she's twelve, too--only two minutes younger.

My name is Haruno Miyuki, my mother is Haruno Sakura. When I just turned eleven, I was a firm believer in my theory about someone else being my biological father. Maybe it was my wishful thinking that got me

On June 19, I went to bed, not expecting what was going to happen tomorrow night. I heard talking downstairs, it was my mother's voice.

"I'm going to give the girls their surprise tomorrow," she said into the phone.

_Surprise?_ I was then interested in their conversation.

"No, Ino. Naruto knows, he's fine with it. He knew all along, he helped me with it," Mom replied to TenTen, who was a fellow kunnoichii and childhood friends of hers. She was also the mother of one my classmates.

"He'll be waiting for them tomorrow," she answered. At that I ran back into my room and flopped on my bed. I put one and two together and I knew that surprise was my real father. So, I finally went to sleep with butterflies of anixety fluttering in my stomach.

I really should've known better. When I woke up, on the black desk chair of my room was a big teddy bear. It stared at me and I stared back. That was the surprise. It was a nice gift, but it wasn't what I wanted--I wanted to see you sitting there, Dad.


	2. Bitter Reunions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. I wanted a talk with Sasuke and Miyuki instead of Kakashi. Oh, since I wrote this in late July, I didn't know of Kaka's death. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A Reason Why you Wouldn't Want to be Me Right Now:**

**Odds are I'll marry my team mate.**

For some weird reason I have always been embarassed when my parents praised me. I never liked being the center of attention. Thankfully, I rarely was because Sakurako and I shared a birthday.

It was mid-morning, the day of my graduation from the Academy and I was sitting on the old swing by the tree. Sakurako was playing with her boquet of flowers given to her by Aya. I spotted Aya talking to my dad. Aya was the son of Sai and Ino. Ino died giving birth so she is sometimes ignorged by her dad because she could be the twin of Ino. Aya had golden blonde hair with blue eyes and she wore a black jacket that only went up to her chest. Under it there was a dark purple with the Konoha forehead protecter around her waist. Over her ass was a pair of navy blue shorts and fishnet leggings. And yes, I curse, so what if I'm still a kid?

I spotted my mom talking to Temari with Shikamaru while leaning on the wall. Shikamaru's daughter was named Akahana. Akahana was a good friend of mine (not ours). I guess she wasn't Sakurako's preppy type. Akahana wore a green top with black pants. Her forehead protecter was tied around her waist. Forehead protecter are like glasses, some people don't look good in certain ones.

I began to swing on the swing. Sakurako and I passed and we both had our forehead protecters on our heads like a headband.

I spotted another girl in the crowd; Akimichi Chihiro. She was wearing her forehead protecter around her neck and taking with her dad. The other girl taking with her was Lee's daugther, Kaori. She had long light brown hair that tied in a pony tail. She thought her dad was a idiot, like me. Kaori was wearing a white and gold dress that had gold dragons on it. The dress ended at two inches above her but she wore white leggings and had black sandals on. But Kaori was just a casual friend to me, she always hung out with Sakurako. When I couldn't hang with Aya I would play with Akahana.

Oh, did I mention Akahana had a little sister? Her name is Mika and when we tried baby sitting her, she almost killed us! We were making brownies for the school picnic she dumbed the batter on herself! Melted chocolate was all over the floor and Karin! Karin looked like her dad.

Over by the door, taking to Iruka-sensei was Hinata and Kiba's daughter Motoko, a quiet little girl. She wore a purple, long sleeved jacket accompanied with black pants that went up to her knees. Motoko had Hinata's hair and held her tiny dog (that was shaking) named Yui. Motoko's four siblings were playing tag amongst themselves. The oldest was a girl named Hikari, then there was Haru, Haruhi, Hama and Hana. They all had the Byakugan and were always on a sugar high. I didn't mind Motoko but it gets me when we were in the academy and I have to do like, a project with her in school she refuses to talk to me.

Neji and Tenten have a son named Shunji, he acts like the guy has brain damage, my dad says it's ironic. Also he doesn't have hair that makes him look like a hobo.

We get put in teams Monday, and I swear I'm going to shit in my pants during it. People say it's not a big deal but what if I get paired with a person I totally hate? There is a kid named Kane and he has a crush on me! Akahana told me that he said it one day I wasn't here. I do feel grateful because it's the only person who has liked me, to my knowledge. I knew Haru had a crush on Sakurako. Or I could get paired with Motoko! Oh, have I told you about my rival? Her name is Suzuki Miki. She is a black haired beauty that all the boys like. She is a fucking snake, which makes me want to take out her brown eyes with chopsticks.

And then I saw it, it hits you as if you see your parents having sex, she was doing cartwheels with Akahana! I got up and marched over to her and grabbed Akahana's arm, pulling her to the side.

"Aka! We were just ranting about her during recess!" I shouted, once Suzuki was yards away.

"Relax, Yuki-chan! Gosh, you are such a drama queen! Besides I can't say no to her! Her eyes are like hypnosis!" Akahana protested.

"Yes, you can!" I told her, "Out of all people I would think you can tell her to go to hell!" I shouted, grabbing her hand.

"What's going on?" Iruka asked while coming into view.

You are so gonna laugh when I tell you this, Akahana has a huge crush on Iruka.

"Oh! Iruka-sensei! We were just. . .talking about. . .a story!" Akahana tried. I nodded quickly with her. I bet we looked like bobble heads.

"Okay then." he said and walked off. To me, Iruka was a pushover, I can't believe he actually became a Chunin. Akahana and I walked back into the parent filled play ground. Akahana crossed her arms and sat down on the shady grass. I stood up and watched everyone talk to their parents.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked my sister.

"Talking to Shizune." Sakurako said as she chewed on a cheery stem. I sat down on my stomach and watched the people hug their children. Eww.

"Hi there. I think I may have something you are interested in something." Miki sat down next to me and took a cherry red camera from behind her back. She flipped through the pictures when she stopped at one. It was of a man wearing a black, sleeveless shirt with a katana strapped to his back. It was chicken butt man!

"My parents it was your real dad, you heard me. They told me not to tell you about it but here I am. I'll give you this pic if you do me a favor." she said holding the camera away from my reach.

"You're lying." I growled. Miki flipped her curly hair behind her back.

"Why would I?" she said, making a confused face and twirling her black hair with her middle finger.

"For your favor." Sakurako said, frowning. Miki looked at Saurako innocentley.

"I only need one of you." Miki said while licking her blood red lips.

I crossed my arms as I starred at Bitchy. "What's the damn favor?" I asked.

"Meet me at the Yoru restaraunt, tonight." She said and walked off. I watched her quickly sturt down the street. Sakurako got up and said, "I'm telling Mom and Dad." she said camly.

"No!" I yelled and pulled her down. Sakurako winced. I looked at her and said,"You go to your performance tonight and I'll get that picture." I assured my sister. That's what big sisters are for.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Now, what is it you want, Miki?" I snapped when a found the girl. Her hair was curled a had a huge amount of gel in it. I frowned.

"If you want this photo," she said, holding up a recently printed photo of a man with the 'chicken butt hair', he uses too much gel too. Suzuki began to walk around in circles around me, "Look at that boy over there," she said pointing at a main with glasses, he was at least five years older. I opened my mouth to protest but stopped. This could actually lead us to our birth father, it was a start at least. I stomped up to the man.

"Ano. . ." I began, trying to get his attention. He turned around with a hint of enthusiasm. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Um. . ." I tried to ask those faithful words. "Would you like to go for dinner. . .?" I asked, looking down.

"Sure!" he responded and put his arm around me. I winced in awkwardness.

Phedophile. . .

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxo

"So I'm majoring in law," he stated as he shoved ramen noodles in his mouth. I don't care if I looked disgusted. We were sitting in the freaking public at Ichiraku Ramen. Ichiraku was always of favorite of my family's. The original owner died and his daughter was left in charge. She thankfully didn't decide to sell the restaraunt. Ayame-san, had a four-year-old daughter named Kokoro, but she was nowhere to be seen tonight. I picked at the floating vegetables in the broth of my ramen.

I could feel Suzuki's eyes starring at me, I wish people could have heart attacks when they were too happy. Or, how about this Kami-sama, why don't you give this bitch some karma?

"Oh, look at the time. I need to get home, do you want to come-"

That was as far as the man got until I ran to Miki and dragged her by her slutty hair into a alley. "Hey! Hey!" she cried.

"Give me the picture." I demanded. And I mean demanded! She took the photo out of her black purse and held it out to me. I grabbed the photo out of Suzuki's hand and ran.

"Hey!" she yelled. I ran through the crowds trying to loose her. I ran all the way to where Sakurako's performance was.

I relaxed as I heard the familar tun on the piano.

 _Ima no konna mirai o boku wa nozonde ita no darou ka?_

_Did I wish for this kind of future?_

_Tsuki ni kagayaku tenshi no hashigo_

_Sono saki ni kitai wo shite wa nageku bakari_

_Itsu made mo sou shite itai no?_

_Shining in the moon are the angel's stairs_

_before them, all my hopes are just laments_

_do I want to be like this forever?_

She sang. The piano was about to go to the chrous when she froze and nothing came out of her mouth. What the hell is going on? Did she forget the lyrics? Her mouth was just hanging open and she was starring at something. The piano kept playing until she snapped out of it. She jumped realizing her mistake and put the microphone to her mouth. But nothing came out. She shrieked in nervouness in a cute way and started singing the next line.

_Kaori mo iro mo nai sono hana no yume wa It had no smell or color, the flower from that dream. . ._

The crowd aplouded and Sakurako ran off the stage. I pushed through the crowds and onto the stage and followed my sister. I grabbed her arm and turned her around. "What happened?" I demanded.

She turned around, "I saw that guy in the audience with Mom and Dad!" Sakurako explained, her voice almost a whisper. I could tell by her facial expression.

"Nani?" I whispered.

"Konbanwa!" Aya cried. She was holding a bottle of water and wearing a long, black sweater with a V neck and white leggings. She gave the bottle of water to Sakurako who practically inhaled it.

"What happened out there?" Aya asked while crossing her arms. Sakurako kept the bottle in her mouth. I grabbed Sakurako's arm, "Aya, can you tell my parents, that we went home? Thanks!" I said and dragged Sakurako out of the building.

"Where are we going?" Sakurakop asked, prying the bottle of water out of her mouth.

"Home." I growled. I think we were being stalked by this guy in photo. We ran through the dark streets and came to our house. I opened it with my house key and went in. The first floor was divided by the staircase. On the right side was our living room with the white couch and the TV directly in front of it. The floor was wood and the walls were white. Across from the white couch was the table and tatami mat. On the right side of our cozy house was the kitchen. Sakurako ran up stairs and I followed her. I slammed the door of our messy bedroom. Sakurako was sparwled out on her bed. The walls were painted white, I loved the way it looked so fresh.

I fingered the picture and looked at the man wielding a katana in it. He did look like us. My eyes narrowed.

I walked over to the journal where I left the picture of Team 7. The boy in the picture looked like a younger version of the guy in the photo.

"What do you think?" I asked my sister, shoving the photograph in her face. She grabbed it and held it up like she was trying to she if light would go through it. She nodded and gave the photo back to me.

"Girls?" A concerned voice of my mother called from downstairs. Sakurako sat up. I felt my heart skip a beat and I hid the picture in my desk drawer.

"Yeah?" Sakurako yelled.

"Come down here!" Dad yelled, but not in a anger way. I looked at my sister who shrugged and got up. We walked down the stairs and joined our parents in the dimly lighten room. I saw a man with spikey, black hair. I froze and my heart went faster. I felt Sakurako poking me and pointing to him.

_Exhale, inhale. . ._

Since when is breathing something you have to think about?

There he was, sitting on our couch. I squinted and discovered cuts decorated his arms and face. I frowned and Sakurako gasped. A minute passed, get on with it people! Mom walked up to us with Dad still sitting with the man.

"Okay, girls, this your _real father, Sasuke."_ Mom said. My heart stopped at 'real father'. Time seemed to move slowly. Real father? So. . . I was right, after all! I wasn't exactly happy about this right now.I looked at my shoes while my little sister managed to ask the milliion dollar question, "Nani?" she demanded.

I didn't need to be introduced or explained but I wanted to know one thing; who is my real mother?

"Your father, Sasuke, had to leave the village before you were born, and Naruto, helped me out and posed as your father." Mom explained. I felt sick to my stomach, I just wanted to crawl in a hole and wait until they die. I looked at the man who was my 'father', who was looking at his shoes. The atmoshphere was so akward. I wasn't happy, they can't do this! What would you do if you were in my position? Freak out? Scream out? Run and hugh him?

"And why are you telling us this **now**?" I demanded. I looked up at my mom whose smiled was fading. Sakurako's eye narrowed at my actions.

"I just got in town." My 'father' answered. I frowned, looking at him with my glare. "Are you trying to tell me that this man," I pointed to him, "is Sakurako and I's biological father?" I demanded.

My mother and father looked down. Dad, or should I say, 'Naruto', stood up from his seat on the couch, and nodded.

"So he's not related to us?" Sakurako said, pointing to Dad (Naruto). Mom shook her head and walked closer to us.

"Like I said," she began, "When your father had to leave, he didn't know I was pregnant with you two, and he came back now. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hatake Kakashi was on my team. . .and Naruto decided to **pose as your father**." she explained. Words hit me like kunai.

"Go up stairs and think about it." Dad said, and when I say 'dad' I refered to the Hokage named Uzumaki Naruto. My sister and I ran up stairs to our room that was a hideout to us. On late nights we would stay up late at night and tell secrets while listen to music, our parents would mind. It was our own little world.

I slammed the door and stomped my foot yelling, "What the hell!"

Sakurako laid down on her bed with the silk, hot pink, bed spread. I kicked my stuffed hippo that I've had forever. Sakurako twirled her hair with finger.

"What kind of person just shows up at your doorstop saying 'I'm your father'!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Be quiet, they'll hear you." Sakurako mumbled, she seemed to be in as much shock as me, or was uneffected by this.

"I have every right for every stinking emotion I'm feeling or expersing!" I yelled, once again, while pacing the small room.

"Maybe our 'father', isn't that bad, we should get to know him." Sakurako said, talking with her hands, which is something she did when she was pissed at me. She rolled onto her stomach. "Let me see that photo." she said.

I went over to my desk and opened the drawer. Under many pictures and papers was the man. I recognized who it was, it wasn't the man down there. It was, Konoha's Best Actor, Takeshi Takada in some movie. I ripped it up.

"Hey!" Sakurako shouted, looking at the falling pieces of the photo. I grabbed my white sweater and house keys. I opened the window and put my leg out. Feeling the fire escape, I left and walked down the staircase. The cold wind rustled my hair and I hugged myself, walking off into the night. I strutted past the homes of Akahana and Motoko. I jogged against the wind (which, at one point I thought was going to blow me over), to the lake. It was part of a graveyard, I walked pass the stones of the people I did not know.

There was no scary atmosphere to me, but during the few times I've come, I find myself crying, but I still come.

I came when Dad (Naruto) told me about his father, Namikaze Minato and when my pet dog, Hachiko, died. The garden like place was deserted except for the spiky gray hair standing by a grave. It was Hatake Kakashi. Mom and Dad once mentioned that he lost his friend, Obito, and recieved that Sharingan eye. I hid behind a tree, trying to figure out my next move. I felt a finger tap me on the shoulder. I knew better not to scream so I turned around. It was Kakashi.

Wait, then how could he be. . .?

I whipped around looking at his previous location, nothing was there except the gravestone.

"What's up, Miyuki-chan?" He said, giving a usual wave. I smiled. Hatake Kakashi, I looked up to him, he was my idol, that I actually knew.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei." I greeted. He always made me call him that, but idol or no idol, I wasn't going to tell him about Sasuke. He sat down on the grass with me. We usually talked about TV dramas which were Kakashi's new favorite thing, since Jiraiya died. I looked at the night sky that was clear tonight.

"You met your bioogical father, didn't you?" Kakashi asked. I looked away.

"Maybe." I surrendered.

"Sasuke was a arrogant boy when he was younger and witnessed his family killed before his eyes by his brother. Give him a chance," Kakashi began. Did he really think that was going to help?

I frowned, "That's a sad history lesson Sensei, but anyone who leaves for almost fourteen years is a careless bastard!" I exclaimed. Kakashi looked away.

"He didn't know about you and your sister." Kakashi stated. I examined my toe-nails (I was wearing sandals) and the wind blew so goosebumps formed on my arms. I got up and began to walk away. Kakashi followed me.

"Wait, Miyuki! Be sensible!" he yelled. I turned around and met his eyes, I mean eye.

"No! I want him out of me and my sister's life!" I shouted and stormed off, with hot tears rolling down my cheeks.


	3. Will of the Heart

The next morning I woke up with my bath towel still wrapped around my previously wet hair. I opened my eyes to stare at the white wall. I groaned, my head was heavy and my throat was dry as hell. I got up, only to have a rush of dizziness hit me. Damn it, I was sick. I walked to Sakurako's bed and poked her multiple times. She groaned in protest, keeping her face under her pink pillow.

"Get up!" I mumbled. My voice was hoarse and scratchy. I coughed.

"Hair ball?" my sister teased.

"I think I'm sick." I managed to get out, but it was pointless, no one could understand me.

"Nani? You're sick? Did you loose your voice?" Sakurako fired.

My groan was my answer.

"I'll get Mom," she said, panic in her voice, and ran out of the room. I could hear her run down the wood stairs. I walked, slowly, over to the cabnient, and puled out a black, leather notebook. I wrote lyrics in there. I walked over to the desk, grabbed a pen, and fell back into my bed. I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail and laid down on my bed.

I opened the notebook and clicked my pen. I wrote down the words as the came to my head;

_There were things that we wouldn't have known, If we hadn't kept talking about them, right?_

_Motto motto hanashite minakucha Wakariaenai koto mo atta yo, deshou?_

I stopped writing, when I heard footsteps. I shoved the notebook under my bed, and laid back down. The door opened to reveal my father, Sasuke. No! Please leave! Get the hell out of here, man!

He pulled my desk chair over to my bed and sat down. Now, the tension was more than uncomfortable, I wanted crawl in a hole and die.

"Your sister said you were sick," he said, than he did something unthinkable, he placed his hand on my forehead. I scrumed and he withdrawed.

I sat up, and grabbed a piece of a paper from my desk, located at the foot of my bed. I found a pencil on the windowsill and wrote these words down; **I seriously can't talk.**

Sasuke, no, Sperm Donor, took the paper from me and read it aloud.

I nodded.

"That's bad, should I call your mom? Sakurako left to go to a girl named Akahana's house and your mom left for work." he informed me. I shook my head as a answer. I turned my attention to the poster of Wakatsuki Senna. Senna was a fourteen-year-old girl who had the most number one singles for her age, but honestly, to me her voice sounded like a drunk twenty-year-old.

"Listen, Miyuki, I left the village to help people," Sperm Donor began, "not because you mother was pregnant, and I didn't want to be a dad. I left on a misson to rebuild Otogakure," he explained, his hands floded on his lap.

I turned around, looking at the wall. That all was a lie.

"I came back to the village of my birth because I wanted to see my teamates but then I found about you girls and...I'm going to stay here." He said.

I grabbed the paper and pen, and began to write; **What the heck is Otogakure? And do you REALLY love my mother?**

The second one was hard to write, but I couldn't help myself-- I needed to know.

He took the paper, reading it in silence this time, and once he was done with, he placed it on my bed. "Otogakure is a village originally run by a criminal, it's porpose was for it' previous leader to run sadistic experiments on people. I'm helping the people ecscape, it was orignally taken over." He explained to me.

I frowned. How did he even know about the village? I grabbed the paper and pen, and scribbled this question; **Would you get me some oranges?**

He nodded and walked out of the room. I retrieved my black notebook from under my bed, and opened it to the page I wrote on today.

_There were things that we wouldn't have known If we hadn't kept talking about them, right?_

_Motto motto hanashite minakucha Wakariaenai koto mo atta yo ne?_

_During nights when my tear-stained voice cannot be heard I want to become wilful even if it means being a nuisance _

_Namidairo koe ga kikoenai yoru wa komarasete shimau hodo wagamama ni naritai _

_I bit my lip and try not to cry Because I knew the reality I cried when I felt like I envied everyone else_

_Kuchibiru kamishimete namida shita ah  Genjitsu wo shitta sei Hoka no hito ga zenbu urayamashiku  Omoeta toki mo naita_

Done. When I had that white piece of paper I wanted to write what I thought about him, how I hated him for abandoning us. He was careless. I wanted to yell at him, but I couldn't. Not because of my temoralily illness but I didn't have the guts. I never did. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I just wanted things to go back the way they were.


	4. A Song is Born

** A Reason Why You Wouldn't Want to be Me:**

** My Dad's a Phedo**

"Wake up, Miyuki-chan." Sakurako said, shaking my shoulder gently. I groaned and open my eyes. Sakurako was dressed in a pair of white shorts and a pink tank top. I figured it was morning.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sakurako asked tenderly.

I coughed, after waiting a few seconds I answered, "Yeah."

My voice was as good as new. I sat up and rubbed my eyes like I little kid (my vision was blurred). At first I thought I was in the wrong room! Clothes or stuffed animals weren't on my bed, like they were last night. The clothes on the ground weren't there, nor any other objects. I wasn't buying it; I bet all the stuff was stuffed in the closet. The scrolls were all placed in the box, stuffed animals on the shelves boardring the wall. Pencils, pens, notebooks, in the desk's drawyer. Everything had a place, a apporriate place, that is.

I swung my legs over the bed, sitting on the edge. "What are we doing today?" I asked her. Sakurako stopped dusting off the walls with her duster.

"Well, Aya bringing some flowers over, and if you haven't noticed it's annual cleaning day, so get up and help!" Sakurako ordered, opening the door and stomped her foot. "Mom and Dad left already."

"Mom and **Dad**?" I snapped. Why was Sakurako calling Sasuke 'Dad'? Did he act like a dad? No. A dad is there since birth. Not showing up at your doorstop one random day.

"What? He's our biological dad-" Sakurako began.

"What do you mean 'what'?" I demanded angirly, and stood up with clenched fists. I looked at Sakurako's face. . . was that fear?

"I'm gonna go. Oh, and by the way, Dad kissed you and me before he went with Mom," she stated. I frowned in disgust as panic arose.

"I'm getting in the shower!" I yelled and ran to the bathroom located in our room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I was disgusted by the fact that Sasuke kissed me when I was sleeping. I know what you are thinking he is my biological father, so why freak out? Because I just got kissed on the cheek by a stranger. Wait, so if Naruto wasn't our father and he kissed me(on the cheek) multiple times. . . pedophile!!

I stomped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, I stopped, the picture of Sakurako, Mom, Naruto, and I, was gone. I frowned.

"Mom?" I called out, my voice echoed through the house. I looked down at my black sandals, and felt tears well up in my eyes, but calmed myself. I grabbed a apple and walked outside, looking for my naive sister. The dinning room was clean, but it depends on your defenition. Items were placed on the table but didn't go there.

I walked outside into the backyard. There, Sakurako bent on her knees over the dirt, softining the soil, for the flowers. The smell of earth infultrated my nose as I breathed. I knew she knew I was here, but she just kept stabbing the earth with the metal tool. The patches of dirt were boardiring the wood fence, stopping at the end. On the left side's garden was boardered by stones, making it higher than the other flower beds. Trees with newly bloomed buds were planted there, in the back, making room for the colorful flowers. The green grass rose slightly which lead to brick tiles, making a pattern, a swirl actually.

I rolled up my gray pants to my knees, and sat down on the warm grass. I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail, and asked, "What do you ant me to do?"

"Call Aya," she responded. I sighed and got up, walking out of the yard, and closed the door with a bang. I just wish everything was back the way it used to be.

"Yo," Aya said out of view. I turned around to the taller girl blonde girl. She wore a black jacket, its sleeves were rolled up, the garment only went up to her chest, but a red, spahgetihi strap top covered her up underneath her black jacket. I think she got a haircut.

"Hi. Sakurako wanted me to call you for some reason. . .what's going on?" I asked, making direct eye contact with her. I actually don't think it could get worse.

"I just brought over the flowers," she got out of the way, revealing two carts of flowers in black, plastic pots. They were all different colors, even a deep navy!

"Oh. Um. . . follow me." I replied. I lead her into the yard, and opened the door for her. She parkered the cart in the corner and quickly made her way over to Sakurako soundlessly. She bent down and whispered, "O genki desu ka?"

Sakurako shrieked and sprang up, putting the trowel to Aya's neck. Relax, Aya had a kunai aimed at her stomach.

"Withdraw your weapon," she joked. Sakurako giggled and did so, same with Aya.

"Oh! These are awesome!" Sakurako exclaimed and ran over to the carts. Aya walked over to her and grabbed the one with yellow flowers. She sat them on the ground when we were disturbed.

"Heeeyyy!!" Suzuki Miki yelled, opening the door. It slammed against the house's brick. Her hair was in a ponytail but still had that fake, dried out look from the gold glitter. I frowned. I wanted to pull her glittery hair out of her head.

"What do you want?" I said quietly.

"Well, I wanted to see your new daddy, is he here?" She asked, licking her lips which had glittery lipstick on them too.

"Nope, at Naruto's," Sakurako answered, before I got to snap at her. I stole a quick glance at Aya, whose arms were folded across her chest.

"Aw, I saw him, the real one, that is, he does look like Takeshi Takada," Suzuki said.

I sighed. "We're busy. Shouldn't you be?" Aya said, stepping in. I smirked. Arigatou!

"Oh, I snuck a sneak peak at the list," Suzuki said.

"The list?" Sakurako asked, walking toward Suzuki. Suzuki began to twirl her hair with her finger.

"Miyuki and you are on different team. I'm with you Sakurako, and Kawase Shunji. And Miyuki is with Moto Soujirou. Oh and Miyuki got Soujirou and Motoko," she informed us.

I felt my heart skip a beat. I didn't want to be with a shy girl and some arrogant boy! Why couldn't I be with Shunji, he's nice and funny!

"What is up with the teams? Girl, girl,boy?" Aya asked, clearly confused.

"There were more girls than boys this year," Suzuki answered, "so, I was strolling down the town and I saw that The Dream was having a band night tonight," She explained, crossing her arms over her plastic boobs.

"Cool! What time? Can I register?" Sakurako asked quickly. Suzuki opened her royal purple purse and gave her a folded flyer.

"Tomorrow?" Sakurako questioned. Fingering the flyer and frowning at it.

"Yup, but you have to register _today,_" Suzuki replied. Sakurako bolted out of the house and Suzuki followed her.

"Whoa, wait!" I yelled, running up to the doorway. I stopped when Suzuki and Sakurako where gone. I groaned loudly and dropped my head.

"Want me to get her?" Akahana asked, I only saw her shoes, which were untied, and a pale, brown camoflague design. She wore beige pants that weren't capris, that oddly, went up to her knees. For a top she wore a plain, white shirt underneath, with a short sleeve top over it, printed with hearts.

"No," I said, sighing. Even though Akahana was fast, but I didn't want her to waste her energy. I stood up straight.

"Sorry, guys, but I got to go, my dad wants some 'father daughter bonding time'," Aya interupted, putting her black cellphone away, into her back pocket, and walked out. "See you soon!" she yelled.

"Ditto!" I replied.

As Aya's footsteps become quieter, Akahana said, "That sounded so wrong," she whispered to me, trying to hold back giggles.

"I know, right?"

After seconds of laughing, I stopped giggling and went over to the unplanted flowers. Akahana and I kneeled down and dug holes for the flowers. The sun stung my back. It was a odd late, spring day.

"What does Sakurako see in Suzuki?" I asked my friend, breaking the silence.

"She sees the potential in hanging out with her. Suzuki is pretty, but a teacher's pet, and that's why people don't like her, discluding Kaoru. She's a fangirl to your sister, and doesn't like you, because you are the wall between her and Sakurako," Akahana responded, gazing at the flowers, not me.

"Whoa, since when do you like annalyzing? Did you get that answer from a movie or something?" I asked, shocked at her answer. Akahana was a valley girl, I rarely heard her speak without using the word 'like'.

"No!" she protested, glaring at me. After a minute she asked, "What do you think of your new daddy?"

I looked down and stopped digging, "Sakurako is like, his biggest fan, but why does he show up now-" I began to get frustarated.

"I asked what you thought," she clarified, her voice becoming very serious. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and said, "He's okay."

Okay, that, you know, is a huge lie. I wanted to say that I hated him, but I couldn't. Damn it! Why was it so hard?

"Really? If my real father showed up one day I would tell him to get the hell out of my life. . . unless he was rich," she replied. Grabbing a flower pack, and pulling it from the plastic catiner, and placed it in the soil.

Just then, I heard a faint ring from the house. I got up and ran for that location.

"Where are you going?" she called from the backyard.

I didn't respond, knowing she would follow me. I opened the door and ran up to the white phone hanging on the wall, and grabbed it off the wall. "Hello?" I asked camly into the speaker. I quickly scanned the room, it was way it was left.

"Miyuki?" Sakurako asked.

"Oh, Sakurako. What is it?" I asked, making now effort to hide my annoyance. But the only reason I answered the phone was because I didn't want to answer Akahana's question. I began to twist the curled cord around my index finger.

"I need you to write a song,"

"By when?"

"By seven PM. . .tonight," she squeaked.

My mouth dropped open, and I felt a imaginary weight crash on my shoulders.

"What?"

"Please! I'll do your homework forever!"

"We have no homework anymore!"

"Please!"

"Fine!"

"Thanks!"

I slammed the phone down and stormed off to the yard. I came to hault when I saw the note taped to the door. Written in red pen it read;

**Girls,**

**Could you please handle dinner for your father and I tonight?**

**Love and thanks,**

**Mom.**

I groaned in frustaration and grabbed the note, I opened the door and ran into the yard. "Can you take care of dinner? Thanks!" I shoved the small piece of paper to Akahana. I ran back into the house and up the stairs, pushing into my clean room and looked for my notebook under the bead. It was right there. Thank Kami-sama! I grabbed that and Sakurako's panda pen from the pink pencil can, from the desk in the corner.

"Miyuki, what's going on?" I heard Akahana's voice call from downstairs. I ran back down the stairs, but paused to catch my breath.

"Sakurako wants me to write her a song by tonight to perform!" I replied. Akahana's eye widened.

"What are you gonna' do?" She asked me. I straightened up and looked at her face.

"I have a song she can perform, I just need to compose it," I said and walked up the stairs to find Sakurako's guitar. I have work to do.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey, here you go," I said to Sakurako, who was wearing a long sleeved, pink shirt and a blue jean mini with black leggings and boots. I handed her the cd with the music on it and a paper containing the lyrics.

"Thank youuuuu!!" She replied, pulling me into a tight hug. I pulled away in a matter of seconds

"I can't stay. I have to make dinner," I said and jogged off to the restrurant as fast as I could. I joined the crowd in the back, starring at the stage.

"Our next contestant is Haruno Sakurako," I noticed they didn't mention she 'was' the Hokage's daughter, "she is only a teenager but has the voice of a star, so please welcome, Sakrako!" the boy, who was in his late twenties announced and walked off stage. Sakurako came out and the crowd clapped, she clutched the lyrics in here hand and set them down on the stage floor. She waved but I could see through her forced smile. Her hands were shaking when she clutched the mike.

"Um, this is Red Snow," She nodded and the music began to play.

**When the town, people and my dreams changed. I just fought against it I had yet to discover what it was like, To put words together and still not understand each other**

**Machi mo hito mo yume mo Kaete yuku jikan ni Tada sakaratte ita**

**But I don't regret, the things I decided back on that day at times, as the pain gets worse**

**Ano hi kimeta koto wo mou kuyande wa nai setsunaku itamu toki mo aru**

**From the train I could see The traces of one day The big bridge we crossed together Graduation time came And you left town On the colourful riverbank, I search for that day**

**Densha kara mieta no wa Itsuka no omokage Futari de kayotta haru no oohashi Sotsugyou no toki ga kite Kimi wa machi wo deta Irozuku kawabe ni ano hi wo sagasu no**


	5. Sins

**Hey! What's up? . . .I'm not good at being that friendly. I don't like being hugged, either. So, anyway, this chapter was really hard to write. I kept writing Motoko as 'Hinata'.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A Reason Why You Wouldn't Want to Be Me Right Now:

When Sakurako and I checked went to school the next morning, we checked in with the secretary, like we always did. Except, this time the old lady gave us two pieces of paper with numbers on them, instead saying nothing and letting us go up stairs.

Sakurako noticed this immediately and questioned it. "What is this?" she demanded.

The secretary looked up from her book as Sakurako followed suite and their eyes met. The elderly secretary, whose name I didn't know, looked like she didn't want to be there, that makes two of us.

"Go to that room number and you'll meet your team," she answered, looking back down at her book.

"Oh," Sakurako said. I took another glance at my piece of paper. Sakurako had a nine printed in bold black ink, and I had a four.

"Ja ne," I said to my sister, giving her a quick wave and began to walk down the hallway, containing rooms seven thru twenty. I crumpled the piece of paper in my hand. I was nervous and I didn't know why. After all, I knew my teammates, but then again that fact that my mother and biological father, Sasuke, and my fake father, Naruto, were all on the same team. . . I don't want to marry Soujirou!

Let's see. . . room seven.

I faced the door, and took a deep breath. By the sounds of it, no one was in there... yet. Then again, Soujirou would probably be sitting down, starring out the window and being all silent. Then Motoko would be huddled up in the corner, her bangs overs her eyes as she drew on a piece of paper. I took a deep breath and placed my shaking hand on the silver door handle, then with my eyes shut tightly, I pulled the handle down, opening the door. Inside the small room, which was a very old fashion classroom. The desk, faced the desk, which were like big and dark brown, that looked like shelves on a wall. The windows were huge, almost taking up the whole wall in length. It was cloudy outside and the sun was trying to peak up from the clouded sky.

Clouded Sky. . . I could use that for a song title.

I cringed when the door closed, making a light noise, and Soujirou whipped around, his cold eyes starring at me. I think I chocked on my own spit.

"_Uchiha _Miyuki, eh?_"_ he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, it looks like Uchiha Sasuke isn't the only one left."

"That's obviously true, genius," I replied. Only one left? Yeah, he has a daughter, two daughters, in fact.

"Listen-" he began.

"Ohayo," a male voice greeted us, at that time, since I was facing the window and not the door I couldn't identify who it was. I stood there for a few seconds, a little scared to turn around, for this person was my sensei. When I finally gathered up the courage, I turned my head around to look at the man standing by the door. He had a black spiky hair, it almost looked natural, there was no gel! He looked only to be in his late teens.

"Hey," he said to me. I continued to stared at him for some more seconds.

"Hi. . ." I replied, bringing my hand up to give him a wave. Snapping out of my trance, I quickly scurried over to the desk next to where Motoko sat. I lowered my head, trying to hide my face. I was kind of embarrassed, so much for first impressions.

"Okay, kids," he started. 'Kids?' We are thirteen, and that age description falls under the category of a teenager, _sensei_. "My name is Yuuhi Asuma, and I'll be your sensei, obviously. Um, I was trained by Nara Shikamaru," he explained to us.

Yuuhi Asuma, eh? I've seen him before very briefly, only when I went to Akahanas house, I think this is the first time I heard him talk. What rank is he? That I don't know, so to find out I raised my hand in the air.

"Yes?" he asked, pointing at me.

I smacked my hand back down on the table. "What rank are you?" I asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'm a jonin," he responded. Nope. Not buying it.

"Okay, now that you know a little about me, tell me about yourselves," he instructed, while sitting down on a chair, located by the big, oak desk. "You, go first," he instructed, pointing a finger at Soujirou.

Soujirou looked pissed, he forced himself to stand up. "I'm Kawase Soujirou," he replied and sat back down.

"Oh. Well... tell me something about yourself," Asuma tried. Didn't Soujirou just do that?

Soujirou stood back up, hands planted firmly on the desk. He was silent for a couple moments, probably trying to think of something to say, "I have water based chakra," he announced and sat back down.

"Next!"

Motoko and I exchanged confused glances. Since I was closet to Soujirou do I go first? Probably-- I stood up, put my hands behind my back, squeezing them hard. "I'm-"

Wait! Miyuki what? Did my legal name change to Uchiha?

"I'm Miyuki," I decided to skip it and just go on. "Um... I like to write," I said quietly and sat back down. Looking down at my hands, I mentally slapped myself.

"Are you Sakurako's twin?" Asuma asked me. I looked up, staring at Asuma. Usually people can't tell that we are twins, let alone related.

"Yes," I answered with a nod, a little shaken up.

"Tell her I said she has a good voice, I was able to catch her performance a couple days ago," Asuma explained. My eyes widened and I looked down, quickly calming down. After that, I looked at Motoko, who had stood up.

"I'm Inuzuka Motoko and my parents are Inuzuka Kiba and Hinata," she stated,shyly and sat back down. No one was really enjoying this. I just figured it was for Asuma to learn our names, if he hadn't already, but I think it was the first option.

Why did everyone like Sakurako? A singer would be nothing without her songs. I guess the fact that Sakurako was so popular, was because her songs weren't covers of other songs.

______________________________________________________________________________

I had never been so sore in my entire life! After the little talk, Asuma took us to the forest for some training. And guess what? We have to do this training as a routine! My legs feel like jello and I'm hot and sticky with sweat.

So for as long as it takes us to become Chunin, we have to do this, Monday thru Friday.

8:00 AM - 10:30 AM- Training

10:30 AM - 11:00 AM- Lunch

11:00 AM - 2:00 PM- Mission

I wonder who decides the teams, maybe Iruka Umino? I that is true I hate him even more. Then, a horrible thought hit my mind. What if Naruto did? I mean, maybe he did based on skill, but he posed as my father for years! You would think he would put me with people I knew and liked.

Right now, I was sitting by my favorite red bridge, the one where Team 7 would meet everyday on. I put my legs through the slots, dangling them over the edge, as the water roared past me, sometimes carrying a leaf or a broken tree or two.

"Miyuki-san!" a voice called me. I snapped my head around to see Motoko, making her way over to me.

"Um. . . Miyuki-san. . ." she said as she tried catching her breath. I noticed she held a square object, wrapped in light purple paper with an orange ribbon on it. She held it out to me with her eyes shut tightly. "It's for you and Sakurako-san," she explained, she kept her eyes and head to the ground, like she was talking to a god.

"Oh," I replied. It was all I could say, she was acting so polite, "You don't have to call me 'Miyuki-san'." I added with a small smile on my face. I took the gift and inspected it. It was only two inches thick, at the most, and felt like a picture frame.

"You... you coming to the birthday party tonight?" I asked her, a little hesitantly. I didn't invite her, so I knew she was going to say no as her answer. It would look better if I pretended I forgot to invite her.

"N-no," she replied.

"I didn't invite you?" I asked, frowning.

"No, Miyuki."

"Well, I was going to, you can come, then. It's at my house starting at 5:30."

"Okay, thanks,"

"Uh, would you like to help me with the party?"

____________________________________________________________________________

"Asuma-sensei is the son of Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuuhi, his father, Sarutobi Asuma was killed while Kurenai-san was pregnant with him," Motoko told me as we walked. We had gotten to the park, which was one of my favorite places, beyond the playground, were pounds for fishing. The trees and other flora decorated the area. There were big, open fields of grass, benches that bordered the paths, and swirling paths leading into town. We took a break from walking, since it was only 2:00, we didn't have a mission today, so training just lasted way longer. If you are wondering what the training was like, it was tedious and agonizing drills. We just sat on the rocks that were along the river, staring mindlessly at the fish as the swam.

Then, we (more of Motoko) saw a boy walking down the path named Kawase Soujirou. I felt my heart beat faster.

"Hey, Soujirou-kun, are you coming to Miyukis party tonight?" Motoko asked in the loudest voice I've ever heard her speak in. She got up and jogged over to him.

Oh, shit.

---------------------------------------------------------------

When I walked home with Motoko in silence, of course, I began to think about what Soujirou said before. 'Last Uchiha'? I forgot about when Motoko asked me about the 'Sasuke Scandal'.

I'm beginning to like my dad, after all, it kind of sucks that his family was killed, especially by his brother! He understands the pain to grow up alone, I guess. I told Motoko I liked him, but left the little fact that I used to hate him out.

When we got in the front door of my house, I saw two bags, one pink and the other purple. I took my keys out of the door, and quickly walked over to the bags. Little tags were attached on the handles. The purple one was addressed to me. By that time Motoko was looking over my shoulder. "What is it?" she asked. I put my hand into the bag, and took out a velvet, navy blue case. Inside was a silver, traditional fan. There was a note that said, 'Uchiha Crest'.

"I thought only major ninja families had crests," Motoko said. I fingered the necklace, it was only one inch and a half. I unclasped the necklace and put it on with ease.

"Let's go up to my room, Motoko," I said and left the bag on the table and then I guided her up the tight staircase. "Do you like Suzuki Miki?" I asked while making my way up the stairs with Motoko behind me.

"She seems more like a model than a shinobi," she answered. A smile spread across my face.

"She seems more like a whore than a shinobi," I replied, as we got up to my room.

"Nice bedroom," Motoko exclaimed, her eyes were sparkling as she looked around. I placed Motokos present to me on the night stand, and collapsed on my bed. I took deep breaths while taking in the coolness of this room.

"Thanks," I responded into my pillow. I was so tired!

"I hear the Uchiha clan was murdered by your. . .well. . .father's brother," Motoko said, you could tell she was trying to choose her words very carefully, "Is that true?"

"Yeah. Sad, right?" I said. Motoko crouched down by the bookshelf.

"Very."

When I really think about it, it is. I would probably commit suicide if that were me.

"Hey, what's this?" Motoko asked. Her back was turned to me so I couldn't see what she was holding and looking at. I sat up, trying to get a better look, but I was to lazy to walk over there.

"Property of Sakura Haruno..." she read aloud. I sprang up at those words, ran over to her, and grabbed the diary out of her hand.

"It's nothing!" I yelled, clutching the book to my chest.

"Was that your moms diary? Lucky, my mom would never let me do that!" Motoko said with her hands on her hips. She walked over to the couch and opened the small window located above the couch.

"What a nice view..." she mumbled aloud. I didn't know if the comment was aimed at me or herself so I just stayed silent. I placed Mom's diary under my pillow and sat down on the edge of the couch.

_Bark, bark, bark..._

"Why is there a dog barking outside my window?" I said, joining her looking out the window. Motoko and I exchanged glances then looked back at the scenery. A dog was barking on the steps leading to our front door.

"Oh, Yuri!" Motoko growled and walked out of the room. I frowned, clearly confused at the situation at hand. Who the hell was Yuri? Once she was outside she picked up her dog (who was really happy to see her) and then stared at me.

"What?" I asked. Did I have something on my face?

"Wait a moment!" She yelled to me. She put the dog down, which resulted in more barking, and ran back into the house. I listened to her hurried footsteps as she raced to her destination.

"What?" I asked once she barged into my room. She grabbed a piece of paper from my printer and a pencil from the jar located on my desk too.

"Don't move!" she instructed once again and ran out of the room again. When she got outside she sat down on the stairs, not worrying if she would get her outfit dirty. She glanced at me and then started drawing on the white piece of paper. I stayed in the same position as before. With my hands laid out on the window sill, my head through the window. "Ne, Motoko. What do you think of Soujirou?" I asked.

Motoko was just silent for a minute until she looked up and said. "I don't know," she said, not making any eye contact and just absorbed in her drawing.

Who am I kidding? Motoko Inuzuka is not a people's person.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Posing is hard," I said to Motoko as I laid down on my bed. The sun was beginning to set, so it made a lovely swirl of pink, yellow, and orange. It was pretty darn boring posing for twenty minutes doing nothing. My face was hot from the sun too. Motoko was brushing her dog with... my brush?! "Is that my brush?" I demanded, sitting up.

"N-No," she stammered. That brush was five four inches wide and was pink.

"Oh, you're right. It's my sisters," I said ad sat back down.

"I'm so tired!"

Speak of the devil. I forced myself up to look at my sister. "Me too." I replied.

Her hair was messed up, and she had sweat all over her face, and even clothes. "Happy birthday," I said and gave her the pink bag from Sasuke. She turned it over and the little box dropped into her hand. She frowned at it for a moment, and then opened.

"Kawaii!" was her reply. She put the necklace on and looked into the mirror. At that point, Motoko threw the brush that she was using to comb Yuri at me.

Sakurako frowned at her reflection and said, "I'm getting in the shower," she said and started to take her vest off, leaving only her spaghetti strap top and and black pants. Thankfully, she got into the bathroom before she could take those off. I heard the water turn on, then Sakurako peaked through the door. "Miyuki?" she asked me.

"Hn?" I answered.

"I invited Miki to the party," she squeaked. She knew damn well I hated that bitch.

"Well," I tried my best to sound calm, "I invited Motoko and Soujirou also," I remarked, except Motoko kinda did both of them.

For once I was able to ready my sister's mind, and we actually felt the same thing!

Hate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you invite her?" Sakurako whispered at me, furiously. We began to prepare the food while Motoko watched TV(I told her to). My sister was wearing her pink robe and one of those green, gel mask things (I know, I fail at begin a girl), and her hair was wrapped up in a yellow towel.

"Because you invited Miki!" I snapped back, a little louder than her voice. I put some vegetable sushi on a white plate that was rectangular. "Why did you do that?" I demanded.

"Today, we have a band that is making a huge impact on Konoha, they call themselves Shojo Hoshi, and we are here with them today. Please welcome, Shojo Hoshi!" Yamamoto Kyoko, the hostess of her show, 'Kyokos Room', announced. There was clapping in background but I doubt it was a real audience.

Sakurako set her plate down, ran over to the couch, jumping over the couch, actually and landed on it with a light thud.

I rolled my eyes at her and continued to work.

I honestly hate 'Kyokos Room' and Kyoko herself. She was a perky slut. She had blonde hair (which was dyed), a smile always on her flawless face, and brown eyes. Her rooms wall was hot pink, and the chair she always sat on was white. There was a white, wood table in between them (which had plastic, pink glasses of water on it), and to the right of that was a pale pink couch, where guests sat. To top it off, a red rug was under the couch, table, and chair. The rest of the floor was, get this, hot pink carpet. It made me sick. The whole room seemed like a strawberry ice cream with vanilla sprinkles and a cherry on top.

The member of Shojo Hoshi that was closet to Kyoko was their leader, Kuroda Minami. Her hair red, brownish hair was pulled up, and she wore a school girl uniform. The sleeves were rolled up and the uniform was black and white. Skirts and jackets being black, and the shirt being white. Kito Asae, who was the 'shy one' of the group, had short black hair with side bangs. Asae wore a uniform in the same fashion.

They asked tons of pointless question Kyoko always asks these people on her show and they answered all kawaii.

"So," Kyoko leaned in a little closer, "How do you guys stayed grounded?" she asked.

"My best friend keeps me grounded," Minami answered after exchanging a look with Asae.

"Who is your best friend?" Kyoko asked.

Minami smiled and pointed to Asae. The audience clapped and people laughed and they cut to the best part of the show, the commercials! I honestly rather see a commercial for food, sex medicine or movies then this girl. By the time the commercials were over I finished putting all the sushi together on the plates, and turned my attention to the TV screen.

Bubble gum pop music filled the room and Shojo Hoshi danced along. The word, 'Hitotsu no Ai' flashed on the bottom of the screen.

**Aokidoki yuki ga watashi kuru toki taiyou ga watashi aga rutoki , warai , taiyou ga watashi shizumu toki sakebu sakebi nasai . **

**Watashi no ai haanataga miru kotogadekinai nanika dearu . Watashi ha watashi wo yoru nianatano ude de katai nigitte hoshikusubetenoanatano chikara tono watashi wo aisu ru .**

**Sometimes when the snow comes down I cry, when the sun comes up I laugh, and when the sun goes down I cry. **

**My love is something you can't see. I want you to hold me tight in your arms at night, and love me with all your might.**

That was one of the most shallowest songs I ever heard! All these all-girl bands annoy me! It gives girls a bad name. I growled and took the two pure white, dishes out into the living room where Sakurako and Motoko were. "Move," I said firmly to Sakurako, whose feet were resting on the coffee table, thus blocking my path. She hugged her knees, and I walked through. After I placed the plates of sushi on the table I went back to the kitchen. I grabbed my fruit, hard candy and began to make my way back to the girls.

_Ring!_

"You'll get that," Sakurako said to me, referring to the person waiting at our door. I walked over to the door and opened the door. "Yeah?" I said.

Then, I realized something. It was Kawase Soujirou! "Hi," I managed to get out.

"Hey, happy birthday," He replied. In his right hand was a gift bag.

"Who is it, Miyuki?" Sakurako asked, beginning to come into the room. She froze and her mouth fell open as she realized her predicament. She gave a little shriek and ran up the stairs. I couldn't help but giggle.

**(One Hour Later)**

Have you ever had a time in your life when you felt you were grown up? This is one.

No, not because this day, years ago, I was born. But because I was having a party and my parents were gone! I had almost fifteen people in my house, both girls and boys!

Miki was there, wearing a jean mini skirt and a white and stripped shirt on. Black boots complimented the outfit along with white sunglasses on her head. She was talking to her new team mate, Shunji Hyuuga. Hmm... maybe that'll be the rebound guy. Akahana wore a hot pink dress with white polka dots that was strapless. The dress went up to her knees, and usually she would have to wear leggings if she wanted to go out of the house. Don't tell me she snuck out of the house!

"Hey, you guys wanna play karaoke?" Sakurako asked from the kitchen, she carried a bowl of chips as she made her into the living room. But Miki beat her to it. Music filled the house and Miki took the mic from the side and began to (badly) sing along.

While giving a heavy sigh I walked into the dinning room, trying to get relief from the noise, but I did not get relief.

"What's up?" I asked Soujirou. He looked like he was drunk (which I highly doubt he was), and hadn't slept in days.

"Betsuni," he answered, looking into the liquid in his glass.

"It looks like something is," I sat down next to him. Honestly, his hair was kind of nice, and his eyes-

I was disturbed when a wave of happiness swept over me because Miki stopped singing (thank Kami!), and stared at something for a moment with her mouth wide open. "KAWASE SOUJIROU!" she yelled and got down from the coffee table and stomped into the hallway. All the people turned their heads at the two.

"What are you doing! You're my boyfriend!" She yelled at us and gave Soujirou a shove. He stumbled back but didn't fall down, and oddly, he had a smirk on his face.

"We're over,"

He grabbed her by the wrist to counter her attacks. "Hey!" she yelled, struggling to get out of his grip. She kicked him in the knee, and he fell down, letting go of her petite hands. She caught her balance but he fell down onto the marble floor with a thud. Miki stormed out, with a faint smile on her face. I ran to Soujirou for the second time today. But this time, it was different.

He was bleeding from the head.


	6. Calm After the Storm

"Soujirou!" I srehreked at the top of my lungs. I tried to wake him up by shaking him but I got no response. The guests began to crowd around me and him to see what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Akahana asked, looking over my shoulder once she pushed her way through the crowds. She yelped when she saw the blood, and covered her mouth with both of her hands to keep from her screaming again.

"Sakurako!" I yelled. For some unknown reason, my voice was higher pitched than usual.

"What is it?" she replied, running into the room and sliding through the crowds to where I was. Once she caught sight of Soujirou her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open but she snapped it shut and just froze.

"W-What do we do?" Shunji asked, acting very scared like all of us.

No one moved, no one spoke.

"Get out unless you are Sakurako, Akahana or Motoko," I finally said, looking at their faces so I wouldn't have to pay attention to the blood.

No one moved, no one spoke.

"Out!" Akahana screamed. They listened to her and went for the door.

"Wait!" I said to the people. Some stopped, some turned around to face, some did not. "Please, please, do not tell anyone about this. Your siblings, your parents, or friends, no one," I told them. They nodded, and some said 'yeah' and others didn't say anything. They were in just a bad mood as I was right now.

"Bye," I said, gave them a wave, and slammed the door.

"What are we going to do, Miyuki? The bleeding isn't stopping!" Motoko said, she was bent down by Soujirou and was pressing her sweater up against his head.

Sakurako was bending over him, with her hands clapped together, resting on her heart. Akahana's hands were over her mouth, she was probably in shock. The only reason I picked these people to help me was because I trust that they won't tell anyone.

"Motoko, Akahana, can you take him to the hospital?" I asked.

"Why us? What do we say?" Akahana fired back, taking her hands away from her mouth.

"'Why us?' Because I don't want to make it like this was me and Sakurako's fault!" I replied. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"What? So you're just blaming us?" Akahana said, her fists were clenched. "No, I won't do it!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"How about you and Sakurako do it!"

Sakurako and I? But if we show up at the hospital where my mom works we will be in so much trouble and we won't be trusted! You want to know how long it took for me to convience my mom to let us out alone.

"You could blame Miki for it: we have like, twenty witnesses," Sakurako suggested as she inched a little closer to the crime scene. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Decide!" Motoko yelled.

"Fine," I responded and ran to the phone that was located on the kitchen pass-through. I picked it up form the ringer and dialed 911.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakurako and Motoko stayed behind to clean up the floor, which would be hard considering it was a white, marble floor. It was mostly cleaned up, except for a little of the still gushing blood. If I didn't get in any trouble for this I probably would for ruining some snow white towels.

On the way to the hospital I started to think of the excuses I could've used if we said Soujirou wasn't at the party, but then if Motoko or Akahana showed up at the hospital like that, it would be pretty supicious.

The nurses and attendants questioned us and I explained making it sound bad for Miki (very bad).

"A-Are we in trouble?" Akahana asked, in a unusual voice I've never heard, she was frightened.

"No, but Miki is. You did the right thing, girls," the nurse said.

I let out a sigh of relief and looked over at Soujirou, whose head was wrapped in gauze, which was white and not tainted in blood. But he was still unconcious, and that really worried me. I don't think Akahana or I were prepared to ask "What is going to happen to him?" and be prepared for the answer.

The nurse said she'll call his parents, and we can leave if they want. I thank her, and begin to walk away, silently praying that he'll be okay and can come to training soon. I was also a little happy that Miki was going to get in trouble. Once, when we were five, she pulled the head of my doll and said she didn't touch it!

Akahana and I ran home (that was my idea- my mom was coming home from her job in less than a hour, and Kami only knows when Sasuke was coming home), eager to get home and help with cleaning up the blood.

This was not a good birthday.

I jam my keys into my houses keyhole and turn them, the door clicked and I pushed it open. On the marble floor, which was the first thing you step on until you go to the left or right, which has wooden floors that were a shade of light brown. Motoko had wet towels in both hands, and moved them around on the floor. Sakurako had a bucket of water, which was a little pink from the blood, and was furiously mopping the floor.

"Hey," I greeted them.

"Hi, what happened?" Sakurako asked, still washing the floor, but she at least turned her head to glance at us.

"Miki is gonna get it, but I don't think were clear," I said.


	7. Youthful Diary

"You guys can go if you want. Thanks for the help," I said. Akahana, who was collapsed on our coach, sprang up, retrieved her purse and practically ran to the door.

"Ja ne!" she said with a little wave. Akahana must've inherited laziness from her father.

The doors shut and Sakurako, Motoko and I continued to work. Motoko and I were scrubbing the floor and Sakurako was scrambling around picking up the debris from the party. The marble floor only had a few shades of what was formally blood in the cracks.

"Miyuki, your parents are walking down the street!" Motoko alerted us. She ran from the window into the living room frantically.

I grabbed the bath towels and threw them at Sakurako. "Put them in our bathroom! Now! Hurry!" I barked. I didn't need to say anything to Motoko who grabbed the mop and bucket of water and ran up the stairs with my sister. I ran to the window and saw them at the gate. They were also happily holding hands.

I ran over to the couch and plopped down and grabbed the nearest book. I put my feet up on the coffee table and opened it to a random page. I didn't even recognize the book I was holding.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a horrible week! First, Naruto tried hitting on me and Kakashi-sensei is constantly late. I think I'll finally be able to ask Sasuke-kun out tomorrow! CHA!_

What?

"Girls?" mom asked once she opened the door.

"Yeah?" I asked and slammed the book shut. I pulled my knees up against my chest so I could hide the book. Sasuke was probably

"Where's your sister?" she asked.

"In the bathroom," I replied, a little too quickly. That answer was technically true.

"Sakurako!" Sasuke yelled. Seconds later I heard multiple and hurried footsteps pound down the wooden stairs.

"Yes?" she squeaked in a nervous tone as soon as she ran into living room.

"Happy Birthday!" Mom said and stepped out of the doorway to reveal Sasuke holding a Shiba Inu puppy. Sakurako's face lite up and she ran over to the two.

**THE PROS AND CONS OF THIS BIRTHDAY PARTY: **

**PROS:**

**-Miki got in trouble (take that, bitch).**

**-Got presents (duh).**

**CONS:**

**-Someone almost died in our house.**

I have a new alarm clock--my dog. I was never a dog person nor a cat person. Not an animal person in general. Ganmo (the puppy) was licking my face with his freaking tongue that felt like sandpaper.

"Stop. . ." I mumbled at him. I pulled the covers over my head and I caught a glimpse of the clock.

In bold red letters it read 6:55.

I bottled up and ran for the closet. I slept in! Crap. I pulled on a red sleeveless top and my black sweat pants. It was probably a little too hot for them but whatever. I strapped my kunai pouch on my left leg and my forehead protector. I scribbled a note to Sakurako saying I was going out on a sticky note and stuck it on her forehead.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Soujirou is staying?" I asked the hospital's reception. She looked familiar. She wore glasses that rested on her nose and you could see the dark circles under them. She gave me a quick smile and then looked at her computer. Her fingers pressed against the keys and she said, "Kawase-kun is staying in room 135. Just wear this," she said and gave me a badge.

"Arigatou!"

132,133, 134. . .135!

"Soujirou?" I said, quietly once I opened the door a little bit and peered inside. A figure with bandages slept in the hospital bed with the covers pulled over him. Dark blue curtains covered the window so it was very dim and the white walls looked dark gray.

Should I wake him? What should I do?

"Miyuki."

I looked up at my injured teammate and put my hands behind my back. The atmosphere felt awkward.

"Yeah?" I replied after a moment of hesitation. Would he be mad at Miki or me? I wish I could figure out what was going through his head. I moved a little closer to him.

"Who let you in?" he asked. His voice was raspy. He tried to move but couldn't and laid back down with a grunt.

"My mom," I lied and looked down at the tiles on the floor.

"You know, Soujirou. . .there is only one thing you can do about Miki,"

"What?"

"Revenge."


	8. Why?

**School's out! I hope you guys are enjoying summer!**

**-Emiko **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Once I got home from the hospital I sat down on my bed and stared at the celling. I thought that keeping my eyes locked on the white celling wouldn't make me think about other things when I was trying to focus on the issue at hand--Miki. I envisioned her getting hurt, falling into a lake of leeches, or Soujirou slapping her.

Then I thought about my family. . .and Naruto, technically. Sasuke acted like he knew us forever. He didn't and all of a sudden he is playing the father figure. He's not who I consider my father. But I must've gotten my personality from him--he's serious and cautious. Maybe Sakurako was right about him and I was wrong.

He gave us Ganmo (who was sleeping on Sakurako's bed right now) who was barking all night. Mom said it was normal because he was just a puppy. . .like a baby. He was like Sakurako--always wanted attention.

Calling Sasuke 'dad' still feels weird so I chose to not call him by any name. He must've figured I was some weird introvert when I tape him on the shoulder to get his attention. I hadn't seen Naruto since he showed up. After all, he was the Hokage. When he was acting as our dad he was always late for dinner and stuff because of his job. So when Mom was working we would stay at day cares when we were little. That's how we met Miki. Miki--with her long, slik midnight black hair and perfect teeth, and clothes she was the most popular girl there. She was proposed to by boy a! When she was six! I couldn't help but feel jealous. She sucked up to us and stalked us. We were the 'Hokage's daughters'. But when I entered the Academy and Akahana became my new best friend she got mad that 'I dumped her'.

I suddenly heard a door shut. If got off my bed and Ganmo's ears perked up. If it was a burglar I was prepared. I crept down the stairs with my kunai in hand. I peaked around the corner of the first floor and saw Sasuke in the living room. I let out my breath, which caught his attention.

He must've noticed the kunai in my hand because he said, "I didn't know you hated me that much."

It took for me a few seconds to mutter out a "I don't hate you."

Akward silence.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted to see who came in. I was scared," I squeaked.

"Oh."

I turned around and began to walk off.

"Miyuki, how was you trainning?" he asked as he shuffled through some papers.

"Okay. What are those papers?" I asked, trying to get a better view of the stuff that he held.

"Nothing," he replied rather quickly and hastily shoved them into a folder.

"Do you like your sensei?"

What kind of question was that?

"Yeah, he's okay,"

"What's 'okay' mean?"

"Just. . .okay," I shrugged.

More silence. I needed to figure out something to talk about.

"Uh, what's your favorite food?"

"Tomatoes. Yours?"

"Sushi, but I like tomatoes."

"Could you tell me about your parents?"

His face fell and his eyes shifted to the floor. "My mother's name was Mikoto and my father was Fugaku. I had an older brother--"

"Who was the one. . .who. . .um. . ." I said, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Murdered my family? Yes," he cut me off.

"Aren't Sakurako and I your family, too?" I aksed.

"Of course!"

Then why didn't he say 'our' family?

"That's all I need to know. See you later," I said and ran back upstairs.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Soujirou?" I asked. I hugged my knees against my chest and squeezed the phone.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I can't think of revenge ideas that aren't illegal,"

He laughed. That was the first time I ever heard him laugh. I liked his laugh.

"I have an idea," he told me.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

I looked over at the the pink book on the table by the couch. That's was my mom's diary. I shouldn't. . .it's an invasion of privacy but there was a spark of curiosity that wouldn't go away. I grabbed the book, shot up and I turned the pages until I passed the entry about my father.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've beens so busy lately--studying for the Chunin exams and all. I think I like getting D-rank missions all the time better. _

_Dear Diary, _

_So much has happened! First of all--Sasuke-kun got hurt! He was bitten by this woman (or maybe it was a man. . .) during the First of Death part of the Chunin exams! Once he regained conciousness he pulled this guy's arm out of the socket for me! _

What?!

_We got to the next round with the help of Ino-pig and her team._

Ino-pig?

T_hen, like we hadn't had enough, they decided to go directly into some preliminary rounds. Sasuke-kun was first and he was still in a lot of pain from the bite. He won but was immediately taken to the infirmary. My opponent was none other than Ino-pig. I know, right? It ended up being a tie. Naruto fought with Kiba and it was disgusting! He won by a fart!_

A fart?

_And poor Lee got hurt. The finals are one day from now and Sasuke and Naruto are still not back from trainning! _

_I need to get going and visit Lee at the hospital now._

The next page was dated months after the last and was stained with water marks.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm too sad to write but I'll try my best. _

_Sasuke left Konoha today to go to Orochimaru._

Wait, who was Orochimaru? I searched my mind and remembered Kakashi telling me about him. I flipped to the next page but it was dated a month and then a year later. I shut the diary and just sat. My blood was boiling over. I need to tell Sakurako! What should I do? Who should I confront? Mom? Dad?

Dad.

Who the hell would soil their reputation by doing that! My heart was beating a million miles an hour. I got up, slipped on my sandals, and ran out the door. I ran past the houses with diary clutched in my hand. I ran a good distance through the city when I finally found Sasuke trainning in the woods.

"Omae-" I called out and gripped the nearest tree. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Omae?! Miyuki?"

"Don't talk to me like that after all you did!" I screamed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb!" I replied and opened up the diary that was older than me and gave it to him. He skimmed over the pages and he looked up with pleading eyes.

"Where'd you get this?"

I was dead serious. "Why did you do it?" I ignored his question like he did to mine.

"Miyuki, I made a mistake," he sighed, "I hurt a lot of people and I regret it,"

I stared at the pound to the left. "I knew you were going to say something like this," I said with a cold laugh.

"Miyuki, pretend you were in my position and Sakurako was Itachi and you came home and your mother and I were dead!" he yelled at me.

"I definently wouldn't care if you were dead," I snapped.

And, without a moment's notice, he slapped me. I pushed the hair out of my face and blinked back the tears. I stared at him and walked off.

"Miyuki!" he called. "I'm sorry I left!"

Well, I guess we're even now.


	9. Tears

**I added a part from Chapter 10 to make it longer and also to make this whole story eleven chapters long. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I stayed outside for a little while, walking wherever my feet would take me until sundown. I felt sick to my stomach. My father--**my father**--was a criminal and didn't tell me. I couldn't understand why he kept it a secret but the fact that he did do all those things enraged me. I felt betrayed--the way my mom felt all those years ago.

Once I made my way home and once I got there I noticed Sakurako climbing through our bedroom window.

"Sakurako?" I shouted.

"Hm?" she replied. She didn't look at me because she was clinging onto the side of the window with one leg in the room so it looked like she was humping the window.

"What are you doing?" I snapped to my sister.

". . .The front door was locked," she answered. My sweat dropped.

"Help me up," I said and put one foot against the brick. She climbed through the window and a hot pink sequin scarf unravelled down the wall.

"Just open the damn door."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"That bastard!" Sakurako yelled, her fists clenched. Sakurako didn't curse that much and when it did it was like seeing a dog with extra limbs--it didn't suit her.

We were in our bedroom. Sakurako was pacing the floor and her face was red with anger.

"Why did he do something like that?" she cried, her arms going up in the air. I just watched calmly considering I was feeling all these emotions moments ago.

"Because he wanted to avenge his family," I answered, my voice a whisper.

"Oh, like that's a reason? Face it, Miyuki, we're the result of a one night stand!" she shouted, her hand on her hips.

My eyes darted from my feet to her. "What? You think I haven't figured that out already. When I first saw him I figured that one out. It doesn't take a genius!" I yelled back and she buried her face in her pillow. A couple seconds later her shoulders were heaving and I heard sobs. Hesitantly, I stood up, made my way over to her and hugged her, trying my best not to cry.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Girls, are you there?" Sasuke called from downstairs. Sakurako and I exchanged glances.

"You talk," she said.

"No way in hell!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

I gave in. "Fine!"

"Come down for dinner, girls!" Mom shouted.

We ate in an awkward silence.

"Miyuki, Sakurako," Sasuke began. I continued to eat, staring at the food like I never seen anything like it before.

"Your mother and I are going on a mission tomorrow. It was really short notice," he informed and casually put some noodles into his mouth.

"Oh," Sakurako and I said.

"So. . . how was your day, girls?" Mom asked. I swallowed my noodles. Sasuke must have kept quiet about the situation. Sakurako looked at me with a desperate look on her face. I glanced at Sasuke who was frozen. It seemed like everyone wanted me to speak. Should I tell her?

"Well, Mommy, it all all depends on what you think about finding out your father was a former criminal," Sakurako replied, her voice clearly upset. I didn't expect that to come from her. I've never even heard her use sarcasm in a long time. Whoa.

"Sakurako!" Mom gasped, just like she did when she asked

"She can say whatever she wants," I mumbled. I was fed up.

"Why! Dad, why did you do what you did?" Sakurako asked with tears in her eyes. She was strangling her chopsticks by now.

"Because I hated my brother for what he did! I was impatient so I made a horrible mistake and went to Orochimaru. That's it," he said.

"Baka," Sakurako mumbled cooly and ran off. I glanced at the two people sitting at the table and then followed my sister.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was midnight but I was still up--completely shocked from today. I laid my head on the window sill and looked up at the moon with blurry eyes. Sleep was poking me in the head but my head was thinking. I always knew something was off about Sasuke. He betrayed my trust! He betrayed everyone! He was the cold and stoic ninja I thought was the definition of a true 'ninja' but the more I think about it that quality doesn't make a very good dad. So. . . can I ever forgive him?

I squeezed my hands together and my eyes shut. I looked over at my sister and I couldn't take it anymore, tears flooded out of my eyes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

Our parents had left on a mission together so we had two days of freedom--laying around in our PJs, watching TV.

"I need a new gig," Sakurako mumbled to me. She was sprawled out across our couch with her legs hanging lazily over the side. We were still dressed in pajamas from last night and hadn't moved from the living room unless we had to use the bathroom- after all, we were waiting for Motoko to contact us with the info on Miki.

"I'm not your agent," I responded, looking over at my sister who just stared into obsidian and popped fruit into her mouth.

"What's an agent?" she asked. I finished doing my pushups for the day.

I just rolled my eyes but decided to answer her question to further conviece her I'm not. "A person _you pay _to find you gigs and stuff, maybe even like an assistant," I answered.

"Oh, well then, get me a gig, agent,"

I growled and sat up, "I'm not your agent, _sister_" I said and walked into the kitchen.

Ring! Ring!

"Miyuki, phone's ringing," Sakurako yelled from the other room. I grabbed the phone because I knew Sakurako wouldn't get it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Miyuki, this is Motoko. I was just wondering, what should I wear to the sleep over?"

"Your pajajmas."

"I have a night gown."

"Tell you what, I'll come over their and we can go shopping."

_She's gonna need some help._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"What you're looking for is something silky but that means more like you're sleeping with your husbands not hanging with a bunch of girls. You could wear some shorts but that's kind of slutty. But you could do silk top or something," Sakurako said, like one of those hosts on those awful fashion shows. We zigg-zagged through racks of clothes until we got to the Juniors pajama and underwear section. I looked over at motoko. She probably hasn't shopped by herself before.

Sakurako began grabbing pieces of pants off the racks.

"Um. . ." Motoko began but before she could form a sentence my twin whisked her into the dressing room.

I sighed and crossed my arms, leaning back on the sale table.

"Come on, Motoko! Take it off! You can undress in front of me!" I could hear my sister yell followed by Motoko's cries. A female employee stopped to give me a weird look and I felt my face heat up.

"Um. . . I don't know them."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Music boomed through out the Inuzuka house. It was a song called Shake It by some ex-idol named Yukie Maruno. I couldn't stand her--no 36-year-old woman should be allowed to sing in her bra and panties with a teenage daughter she had when she was eighteen with a dude that was double her age. Especially if those lyrics are 'I'm a goddess because like that. Shake it, baby. Shake it. Yeah yeah!'

My hair was in a pony tail and I was wearing a black sleeveless top with my grey sweat pants. Sakurako was in the bathroom with Kaori, curling each other's hair. I looked over at Akahana who was flipping through some CDs Sakurako had brought over.

"Hey, Yuki-chan," Akahana said, using my nick-name I hated. Sakurako could only call me that. She was my sister, we're supposed to annoy each other.

"Hey," I replied.

"Why so glum?" she asked and popped a piece of buttered popcorn in her mouth.

"I'm not. Is Miki late or something?" I asked.

"She's always 'fashionably' late to these things. By the way, how's Soujirou doing?" she asked with her mouth full of food.

"His family has him on lockdown for four weeks. You know how he is with training," I told her and crossed my left leg over the other.

"Yeah, like you. You'd make a pretty good couple, you know."

"Wait. What?"

"Come on. You like Soujirou!"

"No, I don't!" I snapped. I usually wouldn't yell like that but if I didn't she would think I liked him.

"You do. If you didn't you wouldn't have visited him and would've been ranting about him to me."

"He's my comrade."

"Oh, sure. Whatever you say, Yuki-chan."

And when she finished her sentence, as if on cue. Miki came in. She had her hair in a loose bun and wore a pink sweatsuit that was too small for her. She looked like Yukie when she went to the gym.

"Miki, let me take your bag," Motoko said.

Bitchy raised an eyebrow underneath her huge sunglasses and practically tossed Motoko the big duffel bag.

The cat is in the bag. Stage 1: complete!

"I'll come with you, Motoko!" I said and jogged over to her.

"Wait, Miyuki. I got a quick question for you," Miki said, her voice more cockier than usual.

"Yeah?" I said, not turning around.

"Oh, is it true that your father is an ex-missing nin?" she said. I whipped around. Her hand was on her hip and her blood red lips formed a pout.

"No, he's not," Sakurako snapped.

"Oh. Well, then why did you say this?" She pressed a button on her phone and all of a sudden my voice could be heard.

_"Why the hell would you do that? Why would abandon the village for Orochimaru?" _

Oh, shit.

"Admit it," she coaxed, her voice as cool as ice. "You're father's a traitor. He's scum that betrayed his teammates--"

"He may be a traitor but we're not," I yelled and with that my sister and I left.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Hi! How are you guys doing? I'm doing pretty good. The premiere for **_Public Enemies_** was across the street from my house. Christian Bale and Johnny Depp showed up! My friend and I got Johnny's autograph, actually! He was pretty nice, people were lined up for a city block and he spent an hour singing autographs. Christian Bale didn't do that. **

**-Emiko Ishida**


	10. Save Us

**Okay, I know this is long overdue but I lost my notebook I wrote the remaining chapters in and recently found it. I was also working on my other Naruto fic entitled Hide & Seek. Check it out!**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Come on, Sakurako! Let's go!" I yelled.

I could hear my sister's pants and shaky breaths. We--okay, more like I--decided to trek up to the Uchiha Provinence. Just out of curiosity.

"I'm sweating here!" Sakurako yelled from behind. I continued up the hill.

"I swear to god I could fill bottles with it!" she yelled again. I just ignored her. We had walked eight miles in nintey degree heat and I really hope our destination isn't police blocked.

I reached the top and looked down, there were a series of houses down the hill. Sakurako collapsed once she joined me, being the Drama Queen she is.

"Come on, Sakurako," I said with a sigh.

"Sakurako?" I asked and turned around. She wasn't where she was before. I looked over at the patch of sunflowers. She was on her knees, trying to cut one with a knife.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm picking these for them,"

"Them?"

"Our dead relatives. They aren't all bad," she glanced at me and then cut another one, "one of two rotten eggs don't spoil the bunch."

Sakurako put them in her bag and picked up her guitar case. "Race you," she said and sprinted off.

Oh, now she runs.

The province was huge. Tons of houses and roads made it seem like a labryinth. But we had no problem finding our dad's house. It was three stories tall and very wide. A brick wall with a fence in the middle guarded it. I jogged up and climbed up. With a grunted I balanced myself on the top. "Gimmie your bag," I told my sister.

She did what I said and I threw into the yard. I jumped to the other side and pulled out a rope.

Ring!

I fished my cell phone out of my pocket and flipped it open.

**To: Miyuki**

**From: Motoko**

**HELP! I'm at 390 S. Shiba in a small warehouse on the 2nd floor. Some guys kidnapped me. **

"Sakurako, I need to go. Stay here, and if I don't come back in one hour don't hesitate to call tell Mom or Dad!" I said as I reached into my bag for a pen.

"Are you nuts? We should get help from the police," Sakurako replied. I ripped my hat off once I finished writing the address on my arm. I placed the pen, the note, and my hat on the grassy ground and opened the gate.

"Bye!"

I ran as fast as I could, which after the first three miles wasn't very fast, but I got to the abandoned village which seemed to be abandoned warehouses instead of houses. I stopped to chatch my breath. My shirt was probably stained with sweat on the pits, but it didn't matter to me.

This was the place. I looked at the windows and saw nothing, they were just bored up. I walked to the door and pushed it open, it was dark and only led to a flight of stairs. I walked up them slowly, putting my heel down first to silence my steps. Once I got to the second floor (a minute or two later), I looked around-- no one was there. The house was eerily quiet.

"Motoko?" I asked.

Two pairs of horny hands grabbed my arms and I screamed but the one of the hands slapped tape over my mouth. I screamed through the tape, my eyes darting to the one that got up from a old, leather arm chair. The man had a shaved head and black, leather pants on with a black shirt.

"You fucking bitch," he snapped at me. I felt my heart skip a beat as he walked up to me, "How fucking annoying, put her with the other,"

One of the men dragged me to the wall and shoved me down, causing a pain in my butt. "Your our toys now," he growled.

I was scared, I'll admit that.

"Bring her over here," the leader instructed. A another guy put tape over my mouth and tied my hands with rope behind my back really tightly.

Just then, a ring went off.

"TRhe hell is that?" the leader said, looking around frantically. He went over to Motoko's purse and pulled out her pink cell phone.

"Who's this?"

I cringed and looked over at my friend.

"Help us!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping the guy on the other end of the phone call would here me.

The boss shut the phone and threw it to the ground. It broke in pieces and stormed over to me. He stroke my face and I fell over. He grabbed my neck and slammed me into the nearest wall. I grunted and felt tears well up in my eye.

"Mhm!" motoko kicked him the shin.

"Agh!" he yelled and dropped me. He glared at us and kicked over a nearby bin. A smelly, liquid poured out stopping a few inches away from us. He then pulled out his lighter and ignited it and let it fall to the ground.

"Die, bitches!" he yelled and ran off. I wanted to scream 'you too' but I couldn't. The men ran off, laughing.

I looked over at Motoko, who had tears in her eyes. I stood up and tried to reach my kunai pouch with my hands tied. I finally did and was able to cut the ropes open and raced over to undo Motoko's.

I shut my eyes and ripped off the duck tape on my mouth. Ow! Well, at least I don't need to wax for a year.

"That way!" I said, pointing at the desk. I stood on top and jumped over the flames. I checked myself to see if any embers had caught onto my clothes.

"Come on!" I yelled at Motoko. This was serious.

"We're going to die here," she said, shaking her head.

"No, we're not! Come on! You'll be fine," I said. She jumped over the flames and fell onto the cold ground.

"Come on!" I yelled again. She ran over to me and I grabbed her hand. We ran down the stairs and ran down the alley. We didn't stop until we were blocks away just in case the building blew up.

"I'm sorry," I said once I caught my breath. "You got into this because of me."

"No, it's okay," she said.

It was all my fault, if I didn't get her involded with Soujirou's revenge (or was it mine?) none of this would have happened.

"Here," she said and pulled out a photo from her pocket. Miki had a pained expression her face like she was about to cry and had egg yokes dripping off her hair.

And I couldn't find the ability to smile.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**P.S :This is the second to the last chapter. Which will be up by Saturday!**

**-Emiko Ishida **


	11. Epilogue

**The song I used in this chapter is March 9th by Remioromen. It was used in 1 Litre of Tears. I posted the link on my profile if you want to watch it. I also got the translation of the lyrics from a website. They are NOT mine.**

**Reviews are love!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_9 Years Later _

"That's all, you guys will be fine tomorrow," I said as the kids all scattered and ran out the doors. I put down my conducting stick and grabbed the sheet music from the piano. Sakurako had ditched the graduation pratice again. Luckily I could remember my own song.

"Remember--tomorrow at two o'clock!" I yelled.

I looked over at Ayumi. She was a cute little 9-year-old but she stuck out in the class since she was younger than everyone.

"We better get home. It's getting late. The recital is tomorrow, after all," I told her and outstretched my hand for her. You couldn't believe that she was a ninja.

"Hey, onee-san! You made me nervous," she whined.

I laughed. "Don't worry. You're better than all of these kids."

"Do you think Dad will come for Father's Day?" Ayumi asked, looking down.

I envied my little sister. She grew up with Sasuke. A I. . .well. . .grew up with Naruto. She didn't know the horrible things Sasuke had done.

"I don't know, Ayumi-chan," I answered, whole heartdly.

Once we got home I made Ayumi some sushi and went upstairs while she read a book. I flopped on my bed and turned on some music.

"Miyuki?"

"Ah!"

Motoko's head was poking through my window.

"I thought nothing scared you," she said. I didn't reply and just tucked my legs in so she could get in.

"Are you going to the festival?"

"No. I have the graduation tomorrow."

"I know it's important to you but it won't hurt to just go to the festival for a bit."

"Please?"

"No!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"I'm nervous, Onee-san," Ayumi said, pulling at my sleeve.

"Don't be," I said, a little bit annoyed. My nerves were on high and Dad wasn't even here!

"You ready?" I asked Sakurako, who was playing with her hair. She nodded with a expression on her face.

The chorus went out first and I followed with Sakurako behind me. I stood on the platform and waited a few seconds as everyone got settled. I turned around and scanned the crowd really quickly. No Dad.

I nodded to Sakurako to start playing the piano.

_In the middle of this drifting season _

_I suddenly feel the length of the days _

_In the midst of these quickly-passing days _

_You and I dream away _

_With my feelings on the March wind _

_The cherry blossom buds continue on into spring _

_The overflowing drops of light _

_One by one warm the morning _

_Beside you, I'm a little embarrassed _

_After a huge yawn _

_I'm standing at the door to a new world _

_What I've realized is that I'm not alone _

_If I close my eyes _

_You're behind my eyelids _

_How strong has that made me? _

_I hope I'm the same for you _

_The dusty whirlwind _

_Tangled up the laundry, but _

_The white moon in the morning sky _

_Was so beautiful, I couldn't look away _

_There are things that don't go the way I planned _

_But if I look up to the sky, even they seem small _

_The blue sky is cold and clear _

_The fluffy clouds float by quietly _

_If I can share with you the joy _

_Of waiting for the flowers to bloom, I'll be happy _

_From now on, I want you to be quietly smiling beside me _

_If I close my eyes _

_You're behind my eyelids _

_How strong has that made me? _

_I hope I'm the same for you _

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I sat at my desk with a pen and paper sitting in front of me. I had a good idea for a song but I could only write 'Sasuke is an ass'. He was never here and I know how important being a shinobi is to him but did he really have to work on my birthday? He already missed a lot.

All of sudden I heard footsteps. I reached for kunai poch and jumped over to the door.

"Miyuki?"

The interuder opened the door and I gripped my kunai.

"Woah, Miyuki! What do you think you are doing?" Dad asked.

I let out a sigh of release and dropped my weapon. I breathed in and out heavily for a few moments until my dad spoke.

"Why aren't you at the festival, Miyuki?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. It felt weird under his touch but I got used to it.

"I didn't want to go," I replied, quietly.

"Come on. I have a birthday present for you," he said and put his arm around my shoulder. We walked down the stairs in silence.

"What is it?" I asked and sat down on the couch. He went over to the table and picked up a square object wrapped in red paper with a blue ribbon tied across it. My dad can't wrap presents without my mom's help very well.

"Here. I'm sorry it's late," he said and sat down next to me.

"That's okay," I sighed and began to unwrap the package. It was probably a book or something.

I crumbled the torn off wrapping paper and looked at what I held in my hands. It was picture of my mom, dad, Naruto and Kakashi. It looked like they were posing. My dad and Naruto were scowling at each other and

"Arigatou," I said.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**So it's finally done! I actually finished writing it last summer but couldn't find the time to type it. I really hoped you guys enjoyed it! I wanted to have a kiss between Soujirou and Miyuki at the end. But I figured the theme of this was really family, I wanted to end it like that with the photo.**

**A big thank you to animelover006, animerulez, Babykat570, .b100330m, Danger13, ForsakenRose, gaarasracoon, karinfan123, lovetoanime, man-chan, RealManAreSupposeToSparkle, sasukesWifey, Sayaka Uciha, Short-First135, Willie-chan, -chan.X, Xiangel, xXsaku-chanXx! And those of you who reviewed! **

**Thank you,**

**Emiok Ishida**


End file.
